Tales of the AAA/The Quest for the Holy Grail: Chapter 6
Chapter 6: An Impromptu Hiding Place Esdeath was violently awoken by a loud slamming noise followed by several footsteps. She removed her sleeping eye mask, placing it on her dresser. "What was that?", she asked. Esdeath opened the door to her room. She slowly walked through the hallway which led to the living room, careful not to make any noise. She peeked behind the wall. Wave, Buggy, Kirei Kotomine (who still had Roman Artillery: Pumpkin), Gilgamesh (now with a metallic left arm), and a bandaged-up Kuro were sitting at the table. "This place will have to do for now.", Wave said. "We'll have to keep hiding out until Kuro's wounds are fully healed." It's Wave and his group!, Esdeath thought to herself. One of them must have been responsible for killing my beloved Tatsumi. I must find out who did it! "Wave!", Bols shouted. "You're finally back!" Buggy started to scream. Bols started to scream. "What the hell's with the mask?!", Buggy asked. "What the hell's with the red nose?!", Bols asked. Buggy pulled out a knife. "Say that again!", Buggy shouted. "Easy!", Wave shouted, lowering Buggy's arm. "Break it up, you two! We don't need anyone else getting hurt!" "What's all the commotion?", Run asked. "It's Wave!", Bols said. "He's back!" "Really?!", Run asked. "Are you sure that it isn't some trick by Night Raid?" "Would a trick by Night Raid know about the magazine collection you have in that hole in the wall?", Wave asked. Run blushed, then walked out. He stopped when he got next to Esdeath. "You can talk to him, too, Esdeath.", Run whispered before walking back to his room. "Esdeath?!", Wave asked. "She's here, too?!" "Yes, I am.", Esdeath said, walking out from her hiding place. "And I know that your group was responsible for killing Tatsumi." Esdeath motioned for Bols to leave the room, which he did. "Which one of you was it?", Esdeath asked. "FESS UP!" A blue light came out of Esdeath's right hand. Wave and his group freaked out and jumped up from their seats. It was at this time that Esdeath noticed Pumpkin on the coffee table. "That Imperial Arms belonged to the pink-haired girl!", Esdeath shouted. Esdeath looked to see who happened to be nearest to the table: Kirei Kotomine. "Die!", Esdeath shouted. A beam of ice shot out of Esdeath's right hand. Kotomine narrowly dodged the beam, and the beam hit the wall. "Are you insane, woman?!", Kuro asked. Esdeath shot an ice beam at Kuro. The beam hit him straight in the chest, and he froze into a block of ice within four seconds. "Kuro!", Wave shouted. "You just killed the fastest guy on our team!", Buggy shouted. "And I'll kill you all if no one fesses up to murdering Tatsumi!", Esdeath shouted. "You're next, clown!" Esdeath shot another ice beam at Buggy. Buggy's head separated from his body, and the beam hit the wall. "What?!", Esdeath asked in shock. "You dare call me a clown?!", Buggy asked. Buggy pulled out six knives from his belt, placing them in the areas between his fingers. His hands launched themselves at Esdeath, but Esdeath caught them both. However, Buggy's fingers separated from Buggy's hands, slicing Esdeath across both sides of her face. "That does it!", Esdeath said. Esdeath squeezed both of Buggy's hands, and Buggy screamed. Buggy's fingers threw the knives into Esdeath's hands, forcing her to let both hands go. Buggy's fingers reconnected with both of his hands, and as Buggy's left hand reconnected with his body his right hand grabbed the vase off of a table. Esdeath was too distracted with pulling the knives out of her hands to notice. Buggy's right hand broke the vase over her head, knocking Esdeath out cold (pun definitely intended). "We have to get out of here before she comes to!", Wave said. Wave pulled his sword out of its sheath and carefully sliced the ice connecting Kuro to the ground. Wave picked up Kuro, then kicked the doors off their hinges. Wave's group ran out the door, with Buggy following not too far behind. #### The admins' search for Wave's group was still not going well. The Distress Monitor had for screens on it: one for the AAA News Network (which Christian Mendoza was on), and the other three were for looking for Wave's group. "The whereabouts of Vice Admiral Momonga are still unknown.", Christian Mendoza said. "In a recent public statement, Admiral Aokiji has stated that doubt can be cast on the fact that Momonga is still alive." "Goddamn it.", Braden said. "It's been three months and we're still no closer to catching them!" "Braden, you may want to hear this!", Bailey shouted. "What is it?", Braden asked. "The satellite found someone who's a 97% match to Wave's appearance!", Bailey said. "Located in Stuttgart, West Germany, 28 Königstraße." "Well, let's go see for ourselves.", Braden said. "But what if it's NOT Wave?", Bailey asked. "Who'd be checking the satellite feed?" "Good point.", Braden said. "Send Lucci. He can handle himself." #### Rob Lucci's phone rang. Lucci's bird Hattori was violently awoken. "I'll answer it.", Lucci said, checking the Caller ID before answering. "Hello?" "Braden has a new mission for you.", Adriel said over the phone. "Hope you like West Germany." To be continued... Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff